


You’ve done this to yourself

by Supersusansun



Category: That 70s Show
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Shit rhyme idk, hyde’s pov, jackie is hurt, ugh i love this ship so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersusansun/pseuds/Supersusansun
Summary: Steven cheated on her even if it was on accident, she shouldn’t forgive him that easily even if it hurts her seeing him so hurt about his father.





	You’ve done this to yourself

“will you leave me to fend off all these demons alone?”  
I said in a cracking tone  
my knees still aching from my fall  
I’ll probably never stand again so tall  
she tilted her head and gazed   
with something that left my soul seared   
her eyes weren’t even fazed   
then i knew i made a mistake   
she told me there was nothing to be feared   
but behind her i saw a darkness no one else could see   
she says one last thing before she leaves:  
“and now i will leave you to face your own fiends,”


End file.
